The First Time
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Lizzie, now sixteen, wants to take the next step in her relationship with Gordo. So she decides to seduce him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lizzie, now sixteen, has decided to take the next step in her relationship with Gordo. So she decides to try to seduce him. **

o O o O o O o O o

The moment the last bell of the day rang, Lizzie ran to Miranda's locker.

She'd been thinking for awhile, and she needed her best friend's help with something she'd been thinking about for awhile. All day, Lizzie hadn't been able to think about anything else. In every class she had with Gordo, she felt her face burning up. If he only knew what she was thinking about for the coming weekend. And it had to be _this_ weekend. Lizzie's parents were going out of town for the whole weekend, and, well, she was ready. She would had to get rid of Matt, but that probably wouldn't be a problem. He'd be out with his friends for awhile.

There would be plenty of time to have sex with Gordo.

She and Gordo hadn't even discussed having sex yet, but Lizzie felt completely ready. She thought that Gordo had been hinting at it in pretty subtle ways, and they had been together ever since their trip to Rome during the summer before ninth grade. They had been getting more physical. Sex was naturally the next step. But she needed Miranda's help.

When Miranda and her locker were in clear sight, she noticed that Gordo was at Miranda's locker too. She froze and tried to put on her best casual face and walked calmly the rest of the way.

"Hi guys!" Lizzie said, trying to be her normal self depsite the fact that her face felt hot. She greeted Gordo with a kiss, and then turned to Miranda. "What are you doing after school?"

"Not my homework. Why?" Miranda asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Gordo nudged Lizzie a little. "Why didn't you ask _me_?"

"Um, I..." Lizzie tried to think of something to say. "I... I need Miranda to go shopping with me. For school supplies."

Miranda exclaimed, "Oh!" at the same time Gordo asked, "School supplies, or _school supplies_?"

Lizzie turned to Gordo. "The kind of school supplies that you don't need, Gordo."

Her boyfriend laughed awkwardly and shifted on his feet. "In that case, I think that it's better that you didn't ask me. I'm going to go... film something. Call me when you're done?"

"Will do." Lizzie told him. Gordo gave her a goodbye kiss and then headed off in a different direction.

Miranda grabbed Lizzie's arm, which made Lizzie turn toward her best friend. She knew what was coming. "Details, now. What school supplies?"

Lizzie smiled awkwardly. "I want to do it with Gordo."

Miranda's jaw dropped. "Define 'it' now!"

"The big it." Lizzie told her, feeling even more awkward. She liked being able to talk to a girl best friend about this stuff, but sometimes it was difficult because Miranda got over enthusiastic about everything. For example, when Lizzie and Gordo had gotten together back when they were fourteen, Miranda came back from a vacation in Mexico and freaked out. She had treated them differently for awhile, but then everything had gotten back to normal eventually.

"So you need stuff for... it." Miranda said, a little more calmly this time.

Lizzie explained that she needed to buy condoms and maybe something from Victoria's Secret that made her feel hot. Gordo always told her she was pretty, but he never called her sexy or hot. Lizzie wanted to change that.

o O o O o O o O o

The good thing about being sixteen was being able to go to the mall without parents driving and asking questions. After they left school, Lizzie and Miranda headed right to the mall, with Miranda driving, to get the things Lizzie would need to have a good night with Gordo.

As they walked into the mall, Miranda said, "Let's make a list. Condoms, a hot little number, romantic candles-"

"Candles?!" exclaimed Lizzie, confused. She hadn't even thought about that. Were candles that important?

"It's in all the movies and TV shows." Miranda assured her. "It's, like, mood lighting." Before Lizzie could say anything in response, Miranda dragged her to the candle store. When they entered the shop, Lizzie was overwhelmed by the selection. There were short candles, tall candles, skinny candles, fat candles, round candles, square candles, spotted candles, and so many more. How was she supposed to pick?

"Which ones should I get?"

Miranda stared at the candles as well. "I don't know! I have no experience with this. Red ones?"

They eventually decided on red votives. After buying them, and some holders for them, they headed to the pharmacy to buy condoms. Again, there was a huge dilemma.

"What size should I get?" Lizzie asked, perplexed by the variety of condoms in front of her. There were so many different kinds, and she wanted to get the perfect ones. She'd never seen Gordo naked (except for when they were little kids, but that didn't count), so she wasn't sure about the size. "Why are there all these flavors and textures? Why can't there be a simple, one size fits all one?!"

Miranda examined the selection. "What's his shoe size?"

"Why would you- Oh!" Lizzie said. "I, uh, um..."

Miranda sighed, grabbed a small box, and handed it to Lizzie. "Here. Now we don't have to discuss Gordo's size anymore. Let's go pay before anyone sees us."

They paid quickly and then stuffed the bag inside the bag from the candle store. It would be easy to explain buying candles if they ran into someone they knew, but buying condoms was a whole different story. What if they ran into someone like Larry Tudegeman, for example? He wasn't exactly quiet about these things. Over the past few years, he had gone from school nerd, into Star Wars and Dungeons and Dragons, to their school paper's leading gossip columnist. How that had happened, Lizzie didn't exactly know, but she was extra careful not to say anything important around Tudgeman now.

Their last stop was Victoria's Secret. As they entered the store, Miranda suggested something red, so that it would go with the red candles. They eventually settled on a silky short dress that was pretty much see through. At the desk, there were scented soaps and shampoos and Lizzie decided to get a soap and shampoo set that smelled like strawberries. Gordo liked that smell on her, she was pretty sure.

As they grabbed the bag from the sales lady after paying, Lizzie heard a familiar voice. "Lizzie. Miranda."

Not as prepared for the worst as she should have been, Lizzie turned around. There stood Kate Saunders in all of her popular glory, holding about a dozen shopping bags.

"Oh, hi Kate." Lizzie said.

"Hi, Kate." Miranda echoed, with a little less enthusiasm.

"So, what did you guys buy?" Kate asked with a slightly mischevious smile. Kate wasn't as mean to them as she had been in junior high, mostly because of the trip to Rome. Kate and Lizzie had been roommates, and everyone had seen that Lizzie and Kate didn't completely dislike each other. There was no use hiding it. They didn't hang out, but they didn't hate each other.

"Just pajamas." Lizzie fibbed. Now was as good a time as any to lie.

"Red silk ones?" Kate asked, slightly peering into the bag.

"Yes. Red silk ones." Lizzie replied. "Sorry, Kate, but we have to go. Miranda and I have our homework."

Before Kate could get another word in, Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm and they walked as fast as they could out of the store and all the way out of the mall.

At home, Lizzie and Miranda planned out how it would go. It would be the next night, and Lizzie would make herself look sexy in advance, and light candles. Lizzie had music that Gordo would like. She had made a "sexy jazz mix" and would play that softly in the background. When she talked to Matt, he confirmed that he would be out with his friends the majority of the night.

Which gave Lizzie plenty of time to make it perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 to The First Time! This chapter is loosely based off of the Instant Star episode "Your Time is Gonna Come" and I just thought it would be interesting to apply the concept to Lizzie McGuire! Sorry, no lemon or anything. I'm so bad at writing that stuff. Some of this is totally fluffy, just a warning. **

**On to the story. **

o O o O o O o O o

Preparation for sex was hard work. Once Matt went out for the night, Lizzie rushed around to get ready. She took a nice bath with her new scented soap and used her new shampoo. After that, she set up her room. She put the candles around her room and put the sheets that she and Gordo had tye dyed together back in seventh grade on her bed. Finally, she put on her sexy slip.

As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help thinking that this wasn't HER. It wasn't her kind of thing. It made her feel awkward. But she had to go ahead with it. She went ahead with the plan and put a normal dress over it.

Next, she called Gordo to make sure he was coming over. He was under the impression that they were just going to watch movies. Like, he actually believed it. Gordo had always been pretty smart, but when it came to stuff like this, he didn't have a clue. Lizzie figured he wouldn't be disappointed with what would be their actual activity that evening.

She had just lit the candles and turned on the soft music when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Nervously, she gave herself one more look in her mirror, ignoring how ridiculous she felt, and went to open the front door.

Gordo greeted her with a kiss and asked, "So, are we watching the movies down here?"

"Um," said Lizzie strangely. She coughed a little. "I was thinking we could watch them in my room."

Unsuspecting Gordo shrugged, and they went up the stairs together. When Lizzie swung her bedroom door open, Gordo walked into the room, staring at the candles and the boombox, playing the music. Behind him, Lizzie took a deep breath and dropped the dress she was wearing over her slip. She stood behind him with just her slip on.

"Lizzie, what's going-" Gordo turned around and gave Lizzie an up-and-down look. "Whoa. Weren't you just wearing that other dress?"

Lizzie shut the door and then faced Gordo again. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't practiced what to say! "I... I... come here."

She took his hand and led him to the bed. Almost immediately she began kissing him, pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him while doing so.

For a few moments, Gordo went along with it. He kissed her back with as much intensity as she put into it. Then, when Gordo's shirt was off and Lizzie was attempting to get his pants off, Gordo stopped. He stopped kissing her and put his hands on hers to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked immediately. She got off of him and sat beside him.

"This isn't right." Gordo said hesitantly.

"What!?" exclaimed Lizzie. "How can it not be right? I went through so much to make tonight perfect-"

"Exactly." said Gordo. "I know you better than this. You can't tell me you don't feel awkward right now."

Lizzie looked around. The lights were dim, the candles were burning, and the music was still playing. It SEEMED perfect. And she had to admit she was dressed really, really weird for herself. She had planned it too much. But wasn't it supposed to be like this? It was like this in all the movies, right? Wasn't it?

"Lizzie, I want you, and I love you, but this..."

"... is too cliche." she finished, saying what she'd been afraid to say from the very beginning, ever since before her shopping trip. She wanted something romantic, but that didn't mean it had to be intentionally romantic. Not like this, anyhow. "How about," Lizzie said, turning to him. "I change and clean all these candles up and we just watched movies like we planned?"

"I'll help you clean up." Gordo said.

"Okay. I'll go change. Be right back." Lizzie said, giving him a quick kiss. She got off the bed, grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to change. It was such a relief to change out of that slip. When she went back to her room, the light was on a little higher, and Gordo had blown out all the candles. The music was off and Gordo had put on his shirt again. Lizzie was relieved to see her normal bedroom. Gordo hadn't removed the tye dyed sheets, though. That was fine; Lizzie liked the fact that they were there.

"I didn't actually rent any movies." Lizzie admitted. "But we can go through my DVDs."

Together they looked through Lizzie's DVD collection. Finally, they decided on the 80s classic Can't Buy Me Love. They watched it while sitting on her bed, but Lizzie didn't feel awkward anymore. They could just act normal in her room, and she liked that.

At the end of the movie, the credits rolled. Lizzie got off her bed to get the DVD out of the player. However, it wouldn't open. "Ugh, this thing won't open! Gordo, can you help me?"

"Sure!" Gordo said, moving quickly to help her. He pushed a few buttons, but the DVD wouldn't come out of the player. "Does it do this a lot??"

"No!" exclaimed Lizzie, frantically pushing the 'Open' button. Finally, the player pushed out the DVD, and Lizzie snatched it. She put it in its case, and turned to Gordo. "Well, that was definitely interesting."

Gordo nodded, and looked down at the floor for a few seconds. He then looked back up at Lizzie and said, "You know, I love you."

Lizzie smiled. "I love you too." She was reminded of the first time they had ever said "I love you" to each other. It had been the previous year, and Gordo had been acting strange and nervous the whole day. Later that day, he just walked to her house and told her as they went for a walk. After he said it, Lizzie was overwhelmed for a few seconds, but she had been thinking of telling him that she loved him as well. It was an amazing moment. Even better than when Aaron Carter had kissed her! But as their relationship progressed, all of the other relationships and sort-of relationships Lizzie had ever had didn't even compare. She had been kicking herself for awhile for being so enamoured by Ethan Craft when Gordo had been right in front of her.

"It's funny because I loved you for the longest time before I admitted it to myself," Gordo continued. "You were so wrapped up in Ethan Craft and I couldn't compete. And then we went to Rome and there was that singer guy-"

"Paolo was a jerk." Lizzie said. "He's not even in the music business anymore. Serves him right, too."

"Yeah, but at the time, you liked him." Gordo reminded her. "But all along, I had SOME hope. Some hope that you'd like me."

"Well, I guess it worked." Lizzie replied. "And now here we are, and we love each other. It's kind of awesome."

Again, Gordo nodded. However, this time, after a moment of hesitiation, he leaned in and gave her a long kiss. Lizzie's head felt light, and she realized something important. She wanted him like this. She wanted to be with him in a moment like this, not in a moment she had to create.

They continued kissing with the same intensity as before, but for some reason, there was more sincerity this time. Finally, Gordo stopped, but this time, he kissed her nose, and her forehead.

"Gordo, I- I-" Lizzie stammered. "This was the moment I actually wanted to be with you in. And I still do."

Gordo pulled away a little and looked her in the eyes. "You sure? Because, I'm not going to lie, I would love to make love with you. But only if you are completely, and totally, and 100 sure."

"I am. I don't want all those candles and things. I just want you. I want it to be about US, not about some sort of preparation I made. But," Lizzie said, fully breaking away toward her dresser. She opened the box of condoms and took a few, and then strolled back over to Gordo. "Some preparation was necessary."

Gordo laughed, and put his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her again. Just like before, they moved toward the bed. However, this time they directed each other. Lizzie felt nervous, but she was also excited and knew she was ready to do this. She knew that it would be a perfect first time - she was with Gordo.

o O o O o O o O o

For the rest of the weekend and when the school week started, Lizzie felt like a completely new person. A better person. A complete person. She walked into school Monday morning with more confidence she'd had in her entire life. She had driven to school practically in a daze, which was probably dangerous. She just couldn't help it after her night with Gordo.

Somehow she made it to her locker. Of course, Miranda was waiting there for her.

"Tell me all the details!" she demanded. "Did your plan work?"

Lizzie thought for a moment about how to word what she wanted to say. "No, the plan didn't work. But we watched movies instead."

"Aw, Lizzie, I'm sorry." Miranda said.

"Don't be. There's more to the story-" Lizzie began as she saw Gordo walking toward them. "But I'll tell you later."

Gordo was especially awkward and red as he walked up to the two girls, greeting each with a smile, his eyes lingering on Lizzie's for an extra moment. All was quiet.

Miranda broke the silence. "I am so not looking forward to English class today. I think we're getting our papers back."

Lizzie sighed in relief. Miranda could bring up anything about this weekend, but she didn't. She was grateful to have such a great best friend.

As they took off down the hallway together, Lizzie felt especially grateful for Gordo and Miranda. They were the best.


End file.
